When a great love will not go
by Ms. Writer 2013
Summary: During Power Ranger Dino Thunder. Rocky DeSantos has lived for many years a secret impossible love. Some sudden changes that he imposes on his life, lead he to close to old friends. All friends are experiencing life changes, but Rocky's decisions can make he get well again or suffer even more. Who will decide the Rocky's destiny is himself, or someone else can do this for him?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I'm not do this story for money, but for the love of writing. The characters and original storylines of the series belong to their creators, but the differences in storyline and personalities are my creations.

* * *

The tears unconsciously shed, stained the beautiful face and dampened the pillow all night. The consciousness after a very sleepless night turned slowly to the lonely young man who slept in that bed. It had been seven years since these same tears were daily companions of someone who fell madly in love, but never managed to leave the great and secret love of his life goes. He knew it was impossible that one day, saw this story in a happy ending.

When he awoke, he cried and sobbed uncontrollably for about an hour when the memories of the dream he had overnight become alive once again in his memory. Dream images in question, which fortunately didn't happen every day, never came close to actually happen, were based on projections and secret desires that would never be real. The dreams were the days become worse. Dreams made the pain increase substantially. Dreams made love grow.

The dream always begins the same way. He could feel the presence of the love of his life. He could recognize the woodsy scent mixed with the smell of something that was uniquely and unmistakably the person he loved. A careful approach and the gentle touch on in his shoulder made him feel strong shivers through her entire body. Notes the strong and sexy voice made him shudder. The hug weakened your legs and if there were strong arms holding him, he no doubt would be on the floor at that exact moment. The embrace intensified. The words wouldn't be necessary. His love is initiating the kiss slowly caressing her lips with his. The kiss would slowly take deep with tongues into action. Soon they would be lost in deep and demanding kisses.

Although the start always is the same, the continuation from the dream had various different endings. Sometimes they would make love; sometimes, there would be irrefutable love statements really romantic; in others, his love would refuse his feelings and he would suffer the pain, disappointment and anguish of having your heart broken. The dream could last hours and reset multiple times with different, happy or sad endings, but some things never changed: he always fell in love and suffered more than the day before and he always woke up at the time saying "I love you."

That morning he decided he needed drastic changes in your life. He couldn't stand it. He knew that one of the worst decisions he made was to keep the roots in the city in the love of his life lived for many years ... Even if he didn't live or visit the city often. He fled from that friend on these occasions. Increasingly avoided any contact. But he could never flee from his memory because each place remembers the happiest moments, and yet sad that lived in the late teens.

Unwilling to get out of bed and start a new workday painful, since he was the sports trainer at the same college where he and his friends had the greatest athletic achievements ever seen at that institution, he decided he needed a new job. A change of a new city. Perhaps, who knows, one day finding a new love? 'Look the same photos every day going to kill me,' he thought before the monumental effort to get out of bed and prepare for work.

Working hours were painful. Each class he gave at that day was accompanied by happy memories of collective sports practices in a good group of friends; or training fight in which he could touch the person he loved without attracting anyone's attention for their acts; every joke and a joke would do with the other; every happy moment that he missed.

He arrived exhausted at the small apartment that night and still didn't understand how he managed to not collapse before sitting on the couch. The shower still in high school at the end of the workday and more physical exercise than usual during the work took the rest of the energy to the exhausted and deprived of food body. As much as he knew the importance of healthy food in your body, he didn't feel hungry, and when he tried to eat, had an excruciating stomach. _'I__ just wanted to know how he is ... Who knows hear the warm voice for only 5 seconds ..._' the thought was the last he had before the collapse; it was getting common in nightmarish days.

He didn't know exactly how long he had been unconscious. Something caused him to get off the couch and turn on your computer. He found that it was past 11 pm when he passed by the kitchen to get an apple. While trying to eat the juicy fruit and checked his e-mail he found the solution to their problems. He received a new job offer.


	2. Chapter 1 - Friends Talk

**Author's Note:** I'm not do this story for money, but for the love of writing. The characters and original storylines of the series belong to their creators, but the differences in storyline and personalities are my creations.

* * *

Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver was finishing arranging the objects in the comfortable living room of their new home. Life in hotels while he was a pilot and in small apartments while attending college of Science, to obtain a PhD in Paleontology not let him accumulates many objects.

Two days earlier, Tommy returned to California after completing a PhD in New York, and moved to the vacation home that his grandfather had left him. The house was located conveniently in Reefside and the proximity to the local forest served very well his and some more friends needs that they knew would have in a short time.

After the reforms and installations of security devices, captained by Andros, Carter, Lightspeed Group and Biolab, Tommy finally arrived in town, driving the Jeep that accompanied him on trips for surveys and excavations. Part of the furniture that was now part of his life was already in the house. Some other things were bought after the renovation. Other objects were placed there for even more comfort and luxury. The scientific career and the sports success left the future Higt School local Teacher in a sound financial condition. All the items that Tommy has led to Reefside fit in your car and consisted of bags with clothes, sports and academic trophies and awards - that he kept since childhood - , and books.

The house, despite being situated near the forest, was near the center of Reefside, the largest seaside town in the region. The master suite is contemporarily decorated in white and black tones and details in red and green. The closet was much larger than the amount of clothes (which weren't so few) that he took, and the bathroom was equipped with a luxurious shower and a relaxing whirlpool. The other two rooms were also decorated with wood and red accents, and the bathroom that met them was also equipped with a good shower. The small kitchen is equipped with modern and practical appliances. The dining room, with rustic furniture, could accommodate 10 or more people (the space was enough to make a meeting with other Red Rangers, who had agreed to meet at least once a year), the walls were painted white and beautiful painting marked the bar area. The living room was equipped with a large television, video and sound equipment, and a comfortable sofa. Some books he has brought were on the shelf in the living room, next to some teaching materials that Tommy would use in future lessons. There was a desk and a phone which, interestingly, combined with the room.

But the main room was the basement. In this room were some of the best safer security and technologies made in alien galaxies or in earth, after all, is was the leader of the Power Rangers home.

Before leaving Earth, Zordon delegated to Tommy and Jason the function to take care of the teams that come in sequence, distributed technology that was in the Command Center to the two leaders, Adam, Billy, Justin and Lightspeed Group, in addition to warning leaders about the existence and collaboration of Time Force and other friends on other planets. After the mission Forever Red, Tommy, Jason, Carter, Wes and Eric remained in constant contact, getting updates for Andros about all the teams and villains he can find.

And was Andros that warned about Mesogog, villain trapped in a meteor and protected by a Ranger technology, dangerously close to the island where he and team of scientists Anton Mercer and Terrence "Smitty" Smith was working. Tommy participated and made excavations. Tommy gathered and teleported to Andros all equipment and technology that he can get before Mesogog break free and blow up the island. Minutes after the explosion, Tommy knew he should lead the team that, one day, will fight against Mesogog. Andros, Lightspeed Group, Biolab and Time Force began to prepare the Command Center hidden in the Tommy's basement.

The area is equipped with the most modern computers and modern security and monitoring systems. Was the main Tommy's area of study. A space has been equipped with modern exercise equipment for the team training. There was a large deposit for the Megazords and weapons and the principal: no person or creature could find or access the room without being authorized.

In meetings with other Red Rangers and the leaders of the companies that participated in the entire process, it was determined that Tommy will command the Power Rangers Dino Thunder when Mesogog initiate the attacks and the precious stones that contains the power choose their owners, Hayley Ziktor, space scientist in Lightspeed Group and former Tommy's roommate in postgraduate, will be responsible for technology and other teams of Power Rangers will not be involved in the battles, if not absolutely necessary.

By a coincidence of destiny, Tommy can count on the help of Jason, the first leader of the Power Rangers Earth and forever best friend's first Green Ranger Earth. While Tommy begin in the coming months to give Science class in Reefside High School, Jason (who returned from Switzerland to study Medicine at UCLA - which was very close to Angel Grove - and continue participating in martial arts championships as well as being Power Ranger) was hired by Reefside General Hospital, after a period of medical residency in the north.

Looking at the clock, which marked almost 8 pm, Tommy has put trophies on the shelf the last it lacked for him to finish organizing the house. The light of a car headlight, followed by the sound a hoot took his concentration of thought about what the coming months would bring. At the door, he found his best friend would spend the next months at his house.

"Jason!" Tommy smiled warmly as initiates a handshake with the man in front of him

"Hey, Tommy! Thanks for letting me stay here a few time. "

"No problem, brother. You here, at this stage, is a big help... "

Tommy took Jason on a tour in the new home and helped to organize the things that Jason brought in the room. Some other objects of Jason would come days later. They prepared a quick dinner while drinking beer and talking about amenities Tommy was updated on the friends and acquaintances lives. He wasn't very good at staying in touch with others and frequent trips to research contributing to the trait.

After washing the dinner dishes and serve them two more beers, Tommy decided that there was more than delay the matter by the two former Rangers avoided in the last hours. "I think lack I show you another room in this house ..." Tommy said, pointing toward the room, and Jason followed, understanding perfectly what his friend wanted to show and tell.

Tommy showed to Jason the main access to the basement: a sculpture of dinosaur in the living room. The visitor didn't have many comments as the host showed the equipment, explaining the technology or talked about the jewelry that would energize the future new staff. At the time that Tommy opened the box that held the powerful gems, Tommy was paralyzed in a tense silence while Jason examined the contents. He secretly hoped that one of them would be able to connect to your best friend. It would be much easier for him to be mentoring a team led by the most competent teammate that he had. Any question that Jason wanted to do could wait. As a best friend, he understood the necessity of Tommy to stay in silence and understand what ailed him.

Back in the living room, Tommy decided he needed another drink before answering the questions he knew would come and remember the incidents of the last search. He knew Jason, although much restrained in consuming alcoholic beverages, wouldn't complain or opposes a drink with him, given the intensity of the situation.

"So how did you get into this mess?" Jason asked, accepting the beer delivered by Tommy.

"I ... I ... I'm not sure ..." Tommy sighed and sat slovenly on the couch. "Andros told me that the Time Force warned about the Mesogog's emergence and the power readings indicated that he was arrested near the archaeological site of Mercer. We found the stone and when Andros activated the warning sign, I took them out."

"It must've been a tough day..."

"I still think I could take the others out if robots don't attack me. Would like to know how they were reprogrammed."

"You should have created a system of self-destruction for robotics experiments that can be used against you!" Jason grinned.

"Ha! Ha! "Tommy exclaimed ironically. "Very funny, Jason!" And he threw a pillow at the friend. "What bothers me is that people who know how to activate the robots are missing ..." Tommy picked up in your thoughts.

"And what does that mean to you?" Jason asked after about two minutes of silence.

"Anton and Smitty should have freed Mesogog. Just hope it was accidental. I can't have been used by a villain once more ..."

"Wasn't. You know you weren't. Remember? Who freed Rita wasn't conscious of what they did ..."

"No ... but even so I feel responsible, Jason ..."

"It must be because we are. We know how to handle it. "

"We don't, Jason. Me! I was there and I have had contact with the stones. I can feel Mesogog getting stronger ..."

"Why you? Not stones that will make the choices?"

Tommy finished his drink in quick gulps. "It's just... one of them chose me..."

"Which?" Jason sighed.

"Black. I couldn't pull it off the island in time. "Tommy walked up to the bar, poured whiskey into two glasses and gave one to Jason.

"And the other stones?" Jason took a sip of the strong drink.

"They haven't chosen."

"And what do we do?"

"I think we better follow the plan. I don't know who will be the Rangers, but I think they will need to handle with it alone." Tommy stood a while in silence, lost in thought and enjoying the mild numbness caused by alcohol. "We will continue with the original plan. Power Rangers Dino Thunder, whether they are, will take care of Mesogog, and if be necessary, the previously team or someone that had another Dino Powers enters in the battle. Probably will be Eric, you or, maybe, Rocky. We shouldn't change the destiny ..."

"You know I'll be here for whatever you need."

"I know. It will be nice to have someone that is familiar with the Tyrannossaurus powers and understands Rangers Red." Tommy laughed.

"Among other things..."

"I'll leave you close to everything that happens." Tommy said seriously.

"Thank you!" Jason smiled.

Everything that needed to be said about Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax, Tyrannodrones, other villains and Power Rangers was talking, either with words or looks. Tommy and Jason always knew they didn't need words to understand and it really facilitated their lives in difficulties times. One always would be close to the other.

But the night represented more than the reunion of two leaders. It was a reunion of two best friends who lived in distant cities and had many academic and professional responsibilities for a long period. They intrinsically decided to get drunk together, as friends sometimes do. Tommy knew that Jason wouldn't let alcohol consumption go too far, as the responsible athlete and doctor he was responsible, but Tommy knew that his friend would take advantage of the situation to make him talk about matters he usually reluctant ... like relationships.

It wasn't long for the topic makes him feel uncomfortable surfacing. "And then you're dating with someone special?" Jason served to them more one drink and threw to Tommy a look that clearly said that it would be the last.

Tommy moaned painfully when he heard the question and took a sip of her drink before answering grossly. "You know that between my travels and all the research don't leave much time for anything other than casual encounters. You also have dating with women only for one night, Jason."

"And I really do this when I'm not in a relationship. You know I have nothing against finding someone to spend a single night. But you had no relationship since finishing with Kat. Seven years is a long time ... It's good to be a relationship." He didn't care about the Tommy's bad mood.

Tommy was annoyed. "And you also didn't know anything seriously for a long time when you finished with Emily."

"But it was for a year or something. Among the comings and goings was five years relationship. We lived together for almost the entire time that we weren't separated; was almost a marriage."

"A month ago you told me you need to spend some time alone because you finished with Julie."

"Some time; not a decade. Doesn't well to connected relationships. In addition, when the feeling is over, we continue living together for a while for convenience. It wasn't an easy end."

"Oh yeah! Sex is always a good argument to try to continue a relationship which no longer exists." Tommy sneered.

"You quickly accepted Kat's decision to move to London. You could have convinced her to stay."

"I couldn't. Her dreams weren't the same as mine, Jason." Tommy was with sad and thoughtful look.

"So it's time to leave feeling ultimately end up." Jason advised with experience.

Both men sat in silence for some time, lost in happy and sad memories. Life had become too fast for the two men than 27 years and friends with whom they shared much of their lives. The memories brought up another issue that interested them both. "Does every gang will be reunited at the Adam's wedding?" Jason asked.

"I checked mine and your presence with him two weeks ago. Rocky will be the best man. Kim, Trini, Aisha, Zack, Justin, Carlos, Cassie and TJ will be there. He still didn't know if Kat, Tanya and Billy will be there." He had an expression that warned Jason not to talk more about Kat. "Also, Adam said that Rocky offered his apartment for which the old gang wants to stay there."

"Very nice! It'll be nice to rediscover them. Perhaps we should accept the Rocky's offer." So an issue that sometimes roamed the mind of Jason made another appearance. "Is it just me, or Rocky avoiding walks us ...?"

"I have little contact with him ... but I'm like this with everyone ... But now that you mention it, his excuse to not go to our mission hasn't convinced me ..."

"Not to me. He's weird a few years ago ... I'll try to talk to him sometime in the wedding. "

"Good."

Talk to Tommy and Jason went back to being random. Tommy said more about the scientific research, some relationships that didn't last long and some cool places that he visited. He also complained to Jason that he doesn't let it take over a glass of some drink and, instead, make him drink water. Jason talked about medicine, the hospitals he worked and the latest girlfriend. Not missing much to sunrise when they decided to go to sleep.

Two days later, Jason started his new job at the main hospital in Reefside and in his free time, he helped Tommy in his physical preparation for the battles that were to come, and help in the preparation of future staff training, plus some technical issues. Tommy needed him as a counselor, even though Tommy didn't realize this, and Jason would help.

Tommy began preparing for the school year that was a month of starting, and keeps busy with some final command center's details. Wes, Eric, Andros and Carter visited them occasionally to help Tommy with something and spend time with friends.

* * *

The doorbell rang incessantly that only stopped when Rocky shouted that he was leaving the shower. Rocky was sure at the time that informed his family about the decision to move to another city, which had made the announcement of his decision at the wrong time. Surely the news would reach to Adam's ears, but he considered that would time to personally tell the news to his best friend first. He ingenuously ignored that there about eight hours away from the time he spoke with his family and could talk to Adam; and ignored his sister, two years younger, would marry him in a few weeks.

The love between Rachel and Adam always existed. They knew each other since Rachel was four years old and Adam was six. On the same day that Adam moved into the house next door to Rocky. They have always maintained a strong friendship. The three, and Aisha, were best friends and confidants. Rachel sat out only when it was something related to Power Rangers (which was a closely guarded secret), and when it came to martial arts (sport she didn't like), so they had no problem to find a subject that definitely didn't interested she.

When Adam finished the faculty of Physical Education and specialization in the area, which he attended with Rocky, and, coincidentally, the relationship with Tanya, who decided to move to New York and specialize in Musical; began to be a light on the relationship of Rachel and Adam.

She was twenty-one years and was in the last semester Economy. Adam was twenty-three and already had a martial arts school. It was the 50th anniversary of the maternal grandparents of DeSantos family, who all began.

At a party in a family of strong Mexican descent, there is a great chance to have tequila. Rachel, Aisha, Rocky and Adam took some (few) shots of the drink, between animate and more serious conversations. One of the topics was heartbreak. The next morning found one of the few times that Rocky has slept with someone, and that someone was Aisha, who really knew what was going on through the heart's childhood friend. The same morning found the birth of a new couple after a romantic night love.

Three years later, the wedding between Rachel and Adam was about six weeks away; Rocky, since they knew the date, had no peace. Some nightmares would be inevitable. But the main problem was the time to face his best friend wrath (and he knew that Adam was very angry) to stay knowing of important news by third parties.

Rocky finished quickly showering and put on a sweatpants and a tee shirt. He walked to the door and hit his head in frustration against the wall before unlocking the door. He pulled away when he felt the Adam's movements on the other side.

"Are you crazy or what?" Adam screamed as he pushed the door of his way and closed it after entering the small living room.

"You can calm down now, Adam?" Rocky walked away, not wanting to look at his friend's eyes. "I was invited for an interview at a High School in Reefside four months ago and didn't believe it would work a bit. The position is to lead the sports department from the high school. Last week they called me and I was called to take the job. The pay is much better, and I accepted."

"And you thought to tell me that someday?" Adam gestured angry and his voice was harsh.

"Of course I was going to tell you ... I just didn't know how ... and the wedding ..." Rocky put his hands to his head and walked away, looking sadly out the window. He didn't want that Adam to find the pain in his eyes.

Silence reigned for a few minutes. _'I__'m an idiot! I should have realized that!'_ Adam thought when the understanding about Rocky's decision took emerged. It was a breakout. And he knew why. "You're my best man, Rocky! You said it could withstand the reunion, for a day, with friends you've been trying to erase from your life."

"I know. I'll be there with you." Rocky took a deep breath. "The gang can stay here, as agreed before. I promise I'll be here. The furniture will be here. I'll have to go to Reefside before the wedding. The school year starts before ... in 4 weeks ... and I ..." His voice cracking and increasingly emotionally charged of his best friend definitely didn't go unnoticed by Adam. He made Rocky come out of his position in the window and lifted her chin friend, so he finally looks in her eyes. "I know that all this is too much for me ... I need to get away for a while ... but you'll always know where to find me ..." Rocky began to cry uncontrollably.

Adam's irritation melted away when he saw the pain and suffering in the eyes of Rocky. He just couldn't believe how feelings friend grew wildly despite the distance Rocky imposed turning away from almost everyone; and how he could hide such intense emotions in most of the time. But the mind and the heart doesn't always care about the time's logic.

"I do not want you to suffer like that, Rocky. I need you here. Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay here and help you? "Adam's tears fall freely, touched by the suffering of his first friend.

"No." Rocky no longer tried to control the emotions that a long time, could no longer be borne alone. "I think I need to handle this myself and in other place."

"You know you don't need. Eight years ago, I've been saying that I'm here for you ..."

"I know! And I appreciate it. Just don't think to continue living and working here will not let the memories go away ..." Rocky spent a few seconds thinking. "And, besides, I am the oldest brother ... you know that, for me, it is natural to take care of me alone."

And nothing more was said for a long time. Adam was aware that he knew just part of what Rocky went. His best friend is madly in love with someone who had no real chance of having and he was very good at hiding feelings ... and hide. He left only Aisha and Adam around, but couldn't get away from the local and feelings of youth.

Rocky has become a sad, lonely and frustrated person. Very different from the teenager he was before suffering a serious spinal injury while the team was training for a martial arts competition. His feelings existed before the accident, but the injury has opened emotional wounds that no one, but Rocky, could measure.

After about two hours of silence, Adam and Rocky spent the rest of the night talking. They struggled to spend most of the time as possible in the weeks following together. Adam helped Rocky to package things that he would first and Rocky helped Adam in moving to the new house.


End file.
